Shadowland
by Warrior Rose
Summary: We all know what happened to Simba during his exile, but what of his pride? The story of the lionesses from Mufasa's death up to when Nala leaves. FINISHED! Please R&R!
1. The New King

This story was written before the second movie was made, and as I do not wish to change my story as Simba's Pride doesn't do a good job at filling in any questions leftover such as well; where were the opposing lionesses during the movie?! Therefore, I will post it as is! 

During a fit of boredom, I went through and spell checked it among other things.

-----

"So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the thrown." Scar's voice was deeply troubled as he spoke, seeming to be truly saddened by the words he had delivered to the pride.

Sniffling softly, Nala rubbed her face against her mother's paw, her blue- green eyes distant and hazy with tears. Across from where Sarafina and her daughter stood, was the queen, her head bowed so that her majestic face nearly touched the ground. Sarabi had taken the words of her husband and son's death like a physical blow, with only the hornbill Zazu to consol her troubled heart.

"Yet out of this tragedy we shall rise!" The black-maned lion's head snapped up suddenly, green eyes ablaze and an evil gleam on his face. "To great the dawning of a new era," as he spoke, a sudden laughter broke out from afar. Each of the lioness's head was jerked upright, an alarmed gasp coming from each and everyone, and fright showing on their faces. For from beyond Priderock came a giggling horde of hyenas. Scar, to the surprise of all, did not even acknowledge the canines' presence, instead he continued to speak. "In which lion and hyena come together," he sprang to the ridge, casting his gaze down at the now mingled assembly, "in a great and glorious future!"

The grizzled head of the ancient baboon Rafiki was shaken sadly as he watched from afar, a mournful sound coming from his throat as he buried his head against his stick.

A solemn pride of lionesses huddled behind the grey stone known as Priderock. It was the usual place to find them during the day, where they could sunbath or cool off in the shade, lazing around as their species tends to do. Yet, today there was a different air about them.

No sunlight shown down through the thick overcast that had covered the skies earlier that morning. Clouds that showed there wasn't enough evaporated water for it to rain, but there was still enough to make it a miserable day. Yet, even if the skies were not overcast the day would have been no happier.

Sarabi, stretched out on the ground with her head on her paws, released a great sigh. Had it only been yesterday since Scar had delivered the news of Mufasa and Simba's death? To a mourning heart, it felt like ages. Troubled mahogany eyes turn to the rest of the lionesses, noting that she was not the only one who had slipped into depression. They had every reason to, and not just because their king and prince had died.

Scar had scarcely been crowned king for a day when already, he had began to change everything. The hyenas had crossed the boundaries as soon as they had found out about Mufasa's departure into another life. It appeared now, that the copper lion had some sort of a alliance with them, one that he had had for a long time. This made the queen wonder if perhaps, he knew more of the hyenas attacking his son a few days before. Her thoughts turned from conspiracy to the poor Zazu, who had instantly been caught and imprisoned in Scar's cavern.

Those saddened eyes fell at last onto young Nala. The cub snuggled against her mother's paws, tears streaming freely down her soft face. She had been unable to stop crying since the news of Simba's death had arrived the night before. Sarafina, catching her queen's glance, lowered her head to nuzzle her daughter softly.

A tan lioness, just a few shades darker than Sarabi herself, stood up from among her companions. A suddenly defiant look on her face, her own deep shaded mahogany eyes fixing firmly on the lion queen as she spoke out boldly. She was younger than the others of the pride, scarcely an adult herself. "Perhaps we should stand up to Scar. Fight him! These are our Pridelands as much as they are his!" Her voice was a low, dangerous hiss, disgust rolled from her lips with each word.

"Uzuri!" another lioness, Asabi whispered harshly. "That's foolish! The hyenas outnumber us ten to one, and none of us are strong enough to face down a king!"

A murmur of agree came from the others of the pride, nodding their head solemnly, sadly.

"We could run away..." began another lioness, Shakila, matching Sarabi's coat near perfect except for the lack of blackened ears, "escape…"

"And go where?" Asabi snapped again. "This is our home."

Uzuri snorted and laid back down, crossing her paws in a disgruntled manner, muttering loudly. "We have to do something."

"The child's right," Gzifa, the pride's eldest member, rose to her feet. Despite her age she was still in fine health, her coat paled like dust over the many years. "We cannot idle away while Scar destroys the Pridelands. But, so to is Asabi right." She nodded towards the short, sand-colored lioness. "We cannot oppose them with our odds, but we cannot tuck our tails and run."

"Than what are we to do?" Karasi spoke from her spot beside Uzuri, her umber eyes watching the elder. Her pelt was a dark tan, making her look almost like soot. While she rarely spoke, she was the largest members of the pride, and had one of the more rational heads.

Sarabi rose to her feet, passing Sarafina as she stepped carefully over to her pride. Despite their powerfully spoken words, she could tell they were scared and worried. Who knew what the hyenas or Scar himself might do to them at any moment. "We will stay here." She paused, allowing her words to sink in and looking at each lioness in turn. "We have no other choice. We must weather the storm and wait for a change. Mufasa will be looking over us, he will watch out for our well being."

The lionesses fell silent as they kept their gaze on their leader. Sarabi wore a proud face, the defiant look of a conquered queen placed on every inch of. She seemed to have pushed away all of her hurt with the death of family, and now she was ready to take on the world.

The queen opened her mouth to say more, when a sharp voice interrupted her. Sarabi's head whipped around, eyes glittering dangerously as Shenzi and Bonzi approached, their companion Ed trailing at a distance and laughing insanely. "Scar wants to see you." The female hyena sneered. "All of you."

A confused light flickered in each of the lioness's eyes, and they silently exchanged glances with one another, not completely understanding.

Sarabi, lifted her paled muzzle high. Looking downwardly at the spotted canines, her eyes glittering with the disgust she felt towards the scavengers as she strode towards the direction she knew Scar would be found. Silently, her lionesses fell into step behind her. Nala padded silently at her mother's side, huddled against Sarafina's leg and gazing at the hyenas with unsure eyes. The female cub had not forgotten that the trio had tried to eat her not even a fort night before.

As she led her pride Sarabi could not help but wish Uru was still alive. Before her son's birth, Mufasa's rustic mother had been a pillar of wisdom and advice. Like all things however, the old queen had passed on, leaving Sarabi to keep the pride afloat. But, the tawny lioness reminded herself, she was forgetting Gzifa. The other, while nothing comparing to Uru, had seen much in her life and had a firm head on her shoulders.

Lifting her saddened mahogany eyes to Priderock's ridge, the lioness fixed her stare onto Scar, feeling her heart grow cold. Karasi came to her queen's left side, staring down the hyenas that had lined the path on either side. Gzifa coming to her queen's other flank, while the rest flocked out behind. Nala careful to stay in the center of the pride, feeling well protected with the other lionesses around her.

Sarabi sharply halted before the new king, her head still lifted proud and defiant. She would never grovel to Mufasa's brother. "Yes, Scar?" She demanded sharply while the pride halted behind her. Gzifa settled down at her side, while the others spread out behind her. Karasi stayed at her queen's side, giving the copper lion a hateful glare. Nala sat between Sarafina's paws, watching silently.

Scar stood up and began to circle his small pride, seeming not at all interested in the lionesses. "I believe it is time for you to have a little job..." A sly grin flickered across his pale muzzle.

Asabi snorted a loud from her spot beside Uzuri and the ruddy lioness Keyah. Yet it was Sarabi who spoke. "We have a job. We hunt for the pride."

"Ah, now." The copper king fixed his eyes turning squarely onto the tawny queen. "Obviously you haven't been doing a very good job." His head lifted high, moving his coal-black mane. "Do you hear those growls of hunger?"

"What are you implying?" Sarabi snarled allowed.

"You are responsible for feeding to all of them." As if on cue, lightening lit up the sky and all of the hungry eyes of dozens of hyenas massed around them.

"Since when has it been the pride's job to feed another kind?" Sarafina spat, anger burning like a fire within the usually quiet lioness. "Let the lowly things hunt for themselves!"

"You see, I would." Scar chuckled softly. "But there is one little problem, you see they like the taste of cubs." He drew closer to the lioness, green eyes flashing his displeasure when she did not back down, his eyes falling for a moment on Nala before he moved off. "Unless you want them to eat your daughter, you will be taking your orders from them."

Karasi released a low snarl, staring downwardly at Scar. "Mufasa would have ne..." She was halfway through her sentence when the scared king wheeled on her, slapping her across the face and sending the sooty lioness sprawling.

An angrily growl arose from the pride's throat as one, as they lounged forward to defend their own only to be blocked off by a horde of snarling hyenas.

"Never say that name!" Scar had never allowed open hatred to grace his face. Iinstead, he kept it back with a sly, displeased face. His visage was now broken as he stepped towards the downed lioness. Craning his neck to look at her before stalking off a few steps away.

Stiffly, Karasi rose to her feet, trying to clear her head as she glowered at the copper coated Scar. "Since when was naming a fallen king a crime?" She challenged, lifting her head stubbornly.

"What?" Scar turned about fiercely, coming face to face with her, furious that the large lioness had the nerve to talk back to him.

"Since when was naming a fallen king a crime?" She questioned, her voice low but holding the same amount of challenge in it.

"Since now!" Scar snarled, green eyes flashing dangerously as he raised a paw threatening to slap the bold lioness again before turning on Sarabi in an accusing manner. "Teach your lionesses to hold their tongue!" He snapped, fuming. "Now, go." He snapped turning and sauntering back into his cavern.

Sarabi's lip curled as the hyenas that had blocked her path from Karasi's side moments before, wondered away. The lioness sprang towards her ally, nuzzling the other in a companionable manner. Not even seeming to notice, Karasi watched the departure of Scar hatefully.


	2. Hunting

Even though it was noon, the land was dark with black thunderheads. Lightening lighting up the sky every now and then, tempting even the lease parched. It hadn't rained for sometime now, and even thought drought was not uncommon on the savannah, it was unnerving. The waterhole had begun to shrink, and the river's banks had fallen.

Sarafina watched the clouds with hopeful blue eyes, wishing dearly that it would now rain. Even from her perch behind Priderock, she could see the verdant grass beginning to die and golden from lack of water. Yet, the pretty lioness reminded herself that it would rain again. It had to. A herd of striped zebras caught her eye, and she sighed when she noticed that their numbers were beginning to thin. It wasn't right, the lionesses having to hunt all day and night, on beck and call to the sniveling hyenas. All they did was eat and demand more food. The pride was being forced to over hunt, and the herd numbers beginning to dwindle.

Unable to watch anymore, the lioness turned away, her eyes falling lovingly on her slumbering daughter. At least one hyena had approached Nala with the intention of eating her, and so now the sooty Karasi had become an unofficial protector of the child, never more than a leap and a bound away. Even when hunting, the pride left someone with her, making sure that the young lioness was never on the hyenas' menu.

Sarafina padded silently towards her daughter, her feet stiff from running all morning. Bringing down wildebeests and antelope, and anything else the speckled canine's thought would suit their pallets. Right now, they had a break, but once the meat was gone, the lioness knew they would be out hunting again. What was once a joyful occasion for the pride, now had now become a horrible duty.

Nala's ears flickered, and slowly her bright eyes opened and turned upwards to gaze into her mother's face. She knew that Karasi was close to as well, and felt safe for the time being. Who knew how long it would last though. Rising to her feet, Nala stepped to her mother and wound herself between her legs. She was still drowsy even after her nape.

Karasi looked up towards Sarafina, giving the pale lioness a nod before rising and stretching. Opening her mouth wide to yawn the sooty lioness stretched out her legs before her. Shaking her head to clear herself of any dreariness, she moved away from the mother and daughter and settled down between Keyah and Shakila, the near inseparable pair.

Sarabi kept her usual distance from her pride. Close to them, but not in the traditional sprawl out among you companions style her kind was known for. The dusky lioness forced herself to avoid looking at Sarafina and Nala with envious eyes. How she missed her little son.

Uzuri stalked up behind the queen, in her now usual cross mood. The past few weeks had seemed to strengthen her wisdom and add on years that under normal circumstances she shouldn't have. "The hyenas are nearly done with their meal."

Sarabi nodded her head solemnly, looking upward at the darker lioness at her side. "I don't think Gzifa will be able to make the next hunt," she nodded towards the elder, who was licking her forepaw in a deceive manner. The constant movement had begun to tire the older lioness, making her muscles stiff with over use.

"I'll stay behind with her," Uzuri volunteered. She knew that she was a valued member of the hunting party, but worried about leaving the elder undefended around such a lot as the one they fed. "That way, Nala can safely be left behind."

Sarabi nodded in agreement, knowing that they would have to go after smaller prey with the few hunters to back them up.

Instantly, a female hyena padded towards the pride. Her mouth still stained with blood and her tail curved in a pleased manner as she halted at a safe distance. While she knew the lionesses would not attack her, she still could not be completely sure. "We're still hungry." She spoke slowly, yellow eyes glistening.

That was the cue. Yet, as from some act of defiance, the pride stayed where they were until the hyena had left. With a snort, Sarabi lifted herself to feet, watching as her pride did the same. "Gzifa," she knew that the elder was very proud, and would not take lightly to being left behind because of an injury. "I want you and Uzuri to stay with Nala." The queen cast a saddened glance down at her son's former playmate, giving her a soft smile.

The elder, knowing the true reason was being left behind, simply nodded her head in understanding and drew a few stiff steps back. Uzari carefully stepped towards the pale dusty lioness, watching Nala dunk between paws to come to a stand with them.

Sarabi looked over her pride with careful mahogany eyes, nodding her head before turning to face the golden plain to their left and moving off, the other lionesses falling into step behind their queen.

Gzifa watched with saddened blue eyes for a long moment, before moving back to her spot and laying down with a huff. Nala quietly watched her elder, for a moment, before prancing over to her. The female cub had little to say towards the older lioness, but she faithfully sat down beside her.

A soft smile appeared on Gzifa's lips, she had always been found of cubs, even if she had never had any of her own. Turning her eyes, paling like her pelt was with age, towards Uzuri, the old lioness gave the younger adult a wink. "Why don't you take the young one off and start teaching her how to hunt."

A gleeful smile appeared for a moment on the cub's face before vanishing behind a veil of her now sorrowful nature. Uzuri looked down at Nala softly for a moment, before turning her head to Gzifa, a faint flicker of a smile on her lips. "I don't know, are you sure she is ready to learn?"

Nala stood up on her hind legs, placing them on Uzuri's darker ones. "I am!" She protested. "Really, I am." She wheeled and faced her elder. "You think so, right...?"

Gzifa gave the young cub a thoughtful looking over before nodding to the other. "Of course she is. Go on now, let me rest."

Uzuri's tasseled tail flicked once behind her as she lead the cub off. Gzifa sighed as she watched Nala follow. Little did the young one know that hunting was no longer counted as a joyful occasion of her people, nor did she know the true reason why Gzifa was making sure the little one learned her hunting skills well. It was the only way for her to survive much longer here.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Tragedy Stikes

The days passed into weeks, the weeks into months. Yet for the lionesses of Priderock, time did not matter anymore. What might have been two days seemed to feel more like two years. For night and day they were forced to hunt for the ever hungry hyenas and their king.

It had been months since it had last rained, and long ago did the watering hole shrivel into oblivion. Even the mighty river had shrunk nearly to nothing. Over heated herds of hippos constantly fought over the deeper areas. Proud beach masters covered with blood from cuts received from adversaries during fights against the different areas of the river, while the number of calves dropped drastically.

Crocodiles were now lurching in every inch of the waterway, making even just trying to catch a sip taking life into one's own paws or hooves. Many of the remaining young from prey animals had been lost this way. Yet, like what was now the case with the hippos, the crocs had begun to move away from their watery home and towards what they hoped to be better lands.

Most of the larger herds, such as the elephants and the great mass of wildebeest, had already moved off. The dead grass and lack of water no longer large enough to supply the masses. Most of the zebra's had followed in the wake of their larger herd companions, as was the striped equines usually do when migrating. Leopards and cheetahs had long fled, daring to trespass on other's territories as they followed the larger prey animals.

Antelopes, though much fewer in number, had yet to leave, but it was apparent by the way the bucks kept testing the air and leading their herds farther away from Priderock that they were soon to follow the wake of the other hooves animals. Most of the smaller animals, the mice, meerkats and what have you, had stayed though and providing most of the meals now.

Yet, dispute the sudden decline in competition, the lioness pride was bringing in fewer and fewer kills. Making sure that they got first take on whatever meat they might find, before delivering it to the ungrateful hyenas. The huntresses were worn out by the constant scavenging and lack of food and water. Still though, they remained strong, knowing that soon enough there would be nothing left, and hoping that day would come soon. When they could leave, and move to new grounds.

Nala had slowly grown larger over the course of time. Muscle was hard to gain with the lack of a real diet, but she was still strong and swiftly becoming one of the better hunters when allowed to take part in a hunt. Not yet an adult, and to old to be counted as a tasty meal to hyenas, she found her self often being dragged along on a hunt to learn from watching. The pride simply did not having enough time to teach her by experience. They couldn't afford to miss out on a kill.

As time continued to wear on, the remaining herds scattered into the wind. All that was left was the strong and defiant ones, such as young bucks and foolish does who were fleeter of foot and sharper of horn and hoof than they might appear to be. The lionesses were forced to try their luck on the healthier, fighting animals, and finding little success.

It was just chance, that they stumbled upon a wildebeest. One of the older bulls, he had been strong enough to stay without much danger. His curled horns more than a threat, and his powerful limbs could deliver a kick strong enough to break open even the hardest skull.

The pride had watched this one for sometime, watching the old bull's movements and trying to find any flaw. So it befell, on one day they seemed to have found it. Having dropped into the rift that had once been filled with water, the wildebeest had gotten close to the water's edge to drink when one of the few remaining crocs, all small enough to live off of less food, had leapt out. Crushing jaws had come from now where and clamped down on his leg. Yet, the bull was experienced, rather than completely panic, he lowered his antlers and gored at the predator while leaping backwards. Outweighed, and getting more than a good share of nasty, painful gashes on his head, the croc had done something few of his kind do, he released and retreated.

The bull stumbled painfully from the gully, yet he was not completely finished, even though his foreleg was badly wounded. He moved off a few paces away and began to browse about on the nearly grassless landscape, where the lioness hunting party found him.

They surrounded the bull, teasing him by coming in close only to dodge out of the way at the last moment he offered charge. He stumbled, many times, and so the pride moved in to finish the job.

Karasi moved in front of the large bull, taking the dangerous job of baiter. She was strong and able, and had always taken that job in the past, leading to many a successful kill. Sarabi swung around the back, Sarafina at her side and the two lunged forward. The surrounded bull released a cry and kicked out behind him, narrowly missing Sarafina's head although his main focus was on the sooty lioness before him.

The pale lioness dropped back with a hiss, stumbling a few paces away while Sarabi swung around on the other side. Shakila and Keyah moved in on opposite shoulders, Asabi bringing up at his left haunch with Uzari and Gzifa circling around. All eyes followed the bull, waiting for him to make a fatal mistake such as a stumble.

The bull halted for a moment, allowing the pride to drive close before he tried to back up. His gait faltered as his weight moved onto his foreleg, and he stumbled. Karasi took that movement to charge in, leaping for his face with exposed fangs and claws. The bull however, was not on his last stand. While wounded, he still had plenty of fight left him. As the sooty lioness moved the wildebeast caught himself and charged forward, bucking his horns and catching her full in the face. Karasi hit the ground just as the enraged animal's hooves dropped on top of her.


	4. They Won't Go Hunt

As soon as the bull had moved from her crushed body, all thoughts of hunting had left the lionesses' minds. Instead, the pride rushed towards the side of the sooty lioness, knowing instantly that she was dead. For his own part, the wildebeest stumbled off onto his own, having escaped with his life for the second time that day.

Bursting from her hiding place, a cracked and decayed log, Nala felt a painful moan escape her, Asabi echoing her noise. Tears stung Shakila's eyes, unable to understand what had gone wrong. Why the strongest of their pride had fallen to such a horrible death. Sarabi released a mournful cry, turning away painfully. No tears would be shed, thanks to her now hardened heart, but an empty space would remain forever within her.

The lionesses turned away from the fallen body of their companion, unable to do any more but allow her body to complete its cycle in the circle of life. Sadness seemed to linger in their very tread as they marched home. Nala rubbed against her mother, Sarafina steps were long and painfully slow. Uzuri lingered behind, her head dropped over the body of the fallen lioness. Tears rolling freely down her cheeks. Gzifa stayed near the young lioness, knowing how much she had looked up to Karasi, and knowing it was no time for the dusky shaded one to be left alone.

"Come along," she said at last. Stepping up against her companion and leaning against her to brace up the grief stricken Uzuri.

As the pride slowly padded into Priderock, they were greeting with a swarm of hyenas. Waiting for the kill to be delivered to them , or at the very least told where it lay.

A wave of disgust rose within Sarabi, and she swept right past the beggars. The other lionesses following right behind, not even giving the spotted canines so much as a second glance while they made their way to the back of Priderock.

The sun warmed the stones, but with the lack of condensation in the air they were no longer comforterable to lie upon. As there was no foliage to provide shade, the lionesses sought it out behind stones and under a few of the larger outcroppings. Each left to dwindle on painful thoughts of what had just befallen them.

Shenzi, Bonzi and Ed having appointed themselves as higher than the other hyenas, strode towards them. Ed the only one who didn't seem the least bit angry, although, he wasn't exactly all together in his head.

"Why aren't you out hunting?" Shenzi snapped, any humor she usual expressed instantly vanished with the hunger in her belly and the anger she had towards the pride.

The lionesses simply glowered in return, not answering her demand for some time. At last Sarabi spoke out, her voice bold and loud. "There is nothing left to hunt." She told them, knowing that perhaps somewhere out there something eatable might be left. Yet, with the death of her friend the tawny lioness finally decided that her pride was not going to be pushed around anymore. The queen wasn't about to continue risking her life and the lives of her pride to feed ungrateful beasts such as the canines before her. Instead of voicing this opinion, she said softly. "Why don't you do out and try it yourself," before turning her head away, dismissing them in a queenly manner.

"Scar will hear of this," the female hyena hissed coldly before disappearing, her companions at her tail.


	5. The Madness of King Scar

(the entire conversation between Nala & Scar is from the Broadway song "The Madness of King Scar" and so obviously I take no credit. I even tried to use the same moving elements from the play, but obviously, as they are lions and not people, I had to tweak it.)

A lioness stood atop of the ridge of Priderock. Her coat the color of pale sand, gleamed in the relentless heat of the sun. She was younger than the other's of her pride, only barely counted as an adult. Yet, despite the youth about her, she was beauty in it's self. Her face was a lovely shape, and almost delicately sculpted into perfection. Well muscled and strong, despite the famine that was all around her. Her blue-green eyes glittered with strength and nobility, pride and courage. As if not even the world could conquer her.

Blue-green eyes cast down a saddened glance over the Pridelands. Once beautiful and full of life, all that remained was a shadow of what it grandeur of what it had once been. The ash-colored ground was cracked and broken from drought, the river bone dry. Even at the distance between what was once rolling plains and herself, Nala could see the scattered bits of white. Bones that had once belonged to the inhabitants of the now desolate landscape, picked clean by ravenous hyenas.

The lovely lioness released a long, troubled sigh. She had turned the plan over and over again inside her head, having formed it over months of brooding and a childhood of tragedies and despair. Somewhere, deep in her memory, Nala could not help but remember what this land once looked like. It had been lush and green, with a good king to rule them. Now…

Where she had once sought protection from others, the lioness had now grown hard. She no longer needed another to look over her shoulder, for the hardships under which she had been raised she could provide and defend herself; Even if the pride was still helpless under the power of Scar and his hordes.

"Nala?" A feminine voice broke the sand coated lioness's thoughts, and she turned her head from the devastation before her and towards the strong face of the queen. Sarabi drew close in her powerful gait. Her heart was still venerable after the death of Mufasa and her son, yet the dusky lioness had seemed to toughen when she released just how much her people needed her. She put on a strong face to lead the others of her pride even if she did not feel strong herself.

The younger stepped back from the ridge, lowering her head respectfully towards Sarabi. None of the lioness showed an ounce of respect towards their King, yet they still followed their queen with a willing heart. She was the only thing that was left of a once prosperous reign.

"What are you doing up here?" Sarabi questioned as she drew to a halt beside her son's former betrothed.

"Someone has to stand up to him." Nala's words were strong and defiant. To any other listener, it would appear as if she had avoided the queen's question in it's entirety, but Sarabi knew exactly what the other was speaking of, and now understood the answer to her question by simply reading between the lines.

Solemnly, the dusky queen nodded her head. Suddenly feeling much older than she in truth was. She had tried before, but to no avail. Scar had not listened to a word she had said. This, she told the other.

Nala shook her head, as if to clear her mind. "He won't listen to you because of who you are; Mufasa's mate, our queen." Sarabi of course, was not being called queen by anyone else but her pride. "I am someone different, and don't have any to your family." Besides the fact she was once betrothed to Simba. She sighed inwardly, remembering back on the day they had found that out. "Perhaps, he might just listen to another voice."

Sarabi shook her head, speaking in her musically rich tone. "You may try, but I doubt you will succeed. He is mad." True words of course, at least, in the eyes of the lioness. "Good luck." She offered Nala a soft smile.

Giving quiet thanks, Nala sauntered towards the cave that had once been a den to all of the members of the pride that wished to shelter there. Now, it was almost the sole area that Scar confined himself in, alongside the now trapped Zazu. Lifting her chin in a defiant manner, the sandy lioness padded into the shadow of the room, her tasseled tail held listless behind her as she silently entered.

Those bright eyes of her landed directly on the copper figure with a matted black mane, hatred suddenly sparking in them, as she listened to his words from the shadow. He was singing! Everyone around him was starving, and the king was in his cave singing on a fat belly.

"Scar!" She hissed, stepping from the shadows and descending deeper into the cavern. Her face hardened by answer.

"Oh, Nala...!" Verdant eyes flickered towards the lioness. "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect." There was a sudden slyness about him as he turned about and lifted his head high, in a kingly manner. "My, how you've grown."

Ignoring his suddenly softened tone, the sandy-lioness did her best to ignore his tone and the flicker in his green eyes, putting on a brave face and glowering back at him stubbornly. She spoke in a pleading manner. "Scar you have to do something. We're being forced to over hunt!"

As she spoke, Nala noticed how he seemed not to even take heed of her words, instead he continued to give her an intent stare. Not one to be turned down, she continued. "You're the king, control the hyenas!" Still, he seemed to be off distant, ignoring her very words and instead just staring at her, a faint flicker of a grin on his lips.

"You're destroying the Pridelands!" Her voice dropped suddenly low and dangerous, full of disgust. Correcting her tone, Nala's voice softened into a plead. "Look if we stop now don't you see? There's still a chance for things to be alright again!"

Suddenly, the king sprang to her side. Sidling against her and nuzzling her sandy pelt at the shoulder. "Come sweet Nala, it's written in the stars!"

A shocked expression crossed the lioness's face, as if she didn't understand his actions at all. "Wait. What are you doing?" She sidled away, suddenly becoming fierce and raising her voice. "Are you listening to me?!"

As if he hadn't even heard her words, he continued onward, voicing his fantasies aloud. "We'll create a host of little Scars!" He sidestepped towards the lioness again.

"What are you talking about?" Nala snapped, suddenly coming very alert. Stepping sideways, she swung around so that her haunches were towards the cave exit, facing the lion king. Scar approached once more, and the sandy lioness took a step backwards. "Get away from me!" She demanded, raising a paw when he didn't. "Get awa...!" She slapped him, swiping him across the face with claws exposed and knocking the coppery lion away from her before springing backwards and out of range, ready for a fight.

"Nala! You know how I loath violence" Scar's voice suddenly dropped to a low hiss, verdant eyes glittering dangerously as he slunk down, as if he was preparing to pounce. "One way or another, you will be mine!" He snapped suddenly.

Matching his anger, the lioness lifted her head nobly high and snapped back. "Never Scar, never!" Before wheeling and racing out of the cave.

"You belong to me!" Scar spoke after her, knowing the lioness heard his words before calling out in a booming voice. "You all belong to me!"


	6. Shadowland

(The lyrics to Shadowland are included here (as well as the part where Rafiki blesses Nala), it explains much better than how I ever could have.)

Nala bolted from the cave entrance, anger filling in her heart as well as fear. Each limb strove powerfully out to meet the ground in her lengthy stride as she raced down the ridge of Priderock, and around towards the back. Not seeming to stop for anything, be it hyena of obstacle. Rather, she maneuvered around it, or cleared it. Her heart was beating swiftly and her ears were ringing as she drew around the back of the great rock.

Instantly, the heads of the other lionesses shot upright at the sound of one of their own's heavy footsteps. Quickly, the pride rose to their feet and approached Nala as she drew a halt. The young lioness's sides were rapidly rising and falling, for even from the short run she was weakened. Lack of food and water can take a great toll on even the strongest body.

Sarafina sprang to her daughter's side, instantly knowing that something horrible had happened simply by looking into Nala's eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Scar." The pale lioness spoke in a gasping breath. "He has gone truly mad." Her voice, despite its broken nature from air being sucked in, flashed with anger and hatred. "He wants me..." She couldn't finish her statement, so sickened by the idea that the king had placed in her head. Instead, she dropped her head and tried to regain her breath.

Sarabi drew up alongside her friend and the younger lioness, a troubled expression worn on her face. The same expression that the other lionesses were currently wearing as they exchanged looks with each other.

Nala finally straightened, casting her bright-eyed gaze around to each and everyone of her fellows. She spoke in a slow, deliberate voice. "I must go from here."

A gasp arose from a handful of pride as they all crowded around, following by a sudden wall of murmurings.

Undaunted, Nala continued. "You must understand." She looked pleading at Sarabi, and than to her mother. Seeming to find no help, she turned to look towards Gzifu, Asabi and the others. "I cannot stay here." She pleaded with them softly, feeling a lump grow in her heart. She had to make them understand. "I must find someone to help us."

Sarafina cast a saddened gaze in the direction of her queen before addressing Nala. "We understand," she at least hoped she spoke for the other's in the pride as she stepped closer and nuzzled her daughter's cheek. "We cannot hold you back even if we wished to." A saddened expression crossed the older lioness's face, yet she remained strong. Not allowing any tears to be shed, her daughter must leave with the pride's support not tears.

Nala nuzzled her mother tenderly, before drawing back from her pride, gazing softly at all of their faces before drawing back and away. Blue-green eyes turn away and towards the destroyed realm beyond as she began to tell them all she had felt upon the ridge.

"Shadowland. The leaves have fallen, This shadowed land, This was our home.

The river's dry, The ground has broken. So I must go, Now I must go.

And where the journey may lead me, Let your prayers be my guide. I cannot stay here, my family. But I'll remember my pride!

The lionesses of the pride, each wearing a saddened expression, called towards her.

"Prideland, My Land, Tear-stained, Dry-land! Take this, With you, Fatshe leso!"

For every line they stand, Nala counted with.

"I have no choice, I will find my way, Lea Halalela Take this prayer What lies out there. Lea Halalela!"

Nala wheeled and raced through the assorted boulders, starting her journey away from her homeland. The voices of her pride echoing her ears behind her as she ran.

"And where the journey may lead you, Let this prayer be your guide! Though it may take you so far away, Always remember your pride."

As they repeated themselves, the sandy lioness found she could not completely pull herself away. Nala halted a short distance away, casting a painful glance over her shoulders. As her pride stood, watching her departure a familiar figure appeared. As if he knew what was coming, the grizzled body of the baboon Rafiki stepped over to Nala, his staff in hand.

Showing the utmost respect towards the shaman, Nala lowered her head in his presences as she would towards her Queen. The ancient baboon gave her a toothy grin, taking either sides of her sides in his wrinkled hands, muttering words that the lioness could barely pick out there meanings. Yet, she was not alarmed and instead stood with her head bowed and in Rafiki's hands for a moment, before the shaman pulled away, muttering, "It is time," before moving away from her.

Nala rose and turned once more in the direction of her pride, calling out to them.

"And where the journey may lead me, Let your prayers be my guide! Though it may take me so far away, I'll remember my pride...! Giza buyabo, giza buyabo! I will return! O, I will return! Beso bo. I will return! Giza buyabo."

Nala's voice suddenly dropped low as the pride turned away from her and she from them. "Giza boyabo. Beso bo, my people, beso bo..."

With that, the lioness sprang away. Racing across the ash-colored landscape with as much speed she could muster. Heading towards the now setting sun, never slowing her pace no matter how much her body protested as she skirted throne brush and loped across the desert sands that matched her coat. Unknowingly following the path that another had raced many years before her.


End file.
